El destino lo decides tú
by Princesa Lunar de Kou
Summary: ¿Qué es el destino? ¿Algo que ya esta predefinido o es algo que tu mismo vas escribiendo?. Con cada decisión que tomamos estamos forjando nuestra propia historia
1. El inicio de todo

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de sailor moon a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

~Recuerdo~

En un lugar lejano de la galaxia conocido como el planeta Ishiko, se podía ver una gran devastación, aquel planeta tan hermoso ahora se encontraba en ruinas, siendo víctima de la furia de un ser lleno de odio, el cual no tuvo compasión al atacar con todas sus fuerzas en un inesperado momento. Los guardianes del palacio real utilizaron todas sus fuerzas pero había sido inútil, los enemigos les doblaban en número y fuerza, hicieron todo lo posible por defender su amado territorio, pero les fue imposible.

A lo lejos se podían notar a tres figuras enfrascadas en una pelea, la cual ya tenía un ganador.

—Aun no se dan por vencidos, eso demuestra la gran valentía de los reyes o quizás sea solo su gran estupidez, qué no se dan cuenta que no pueden luchar contra mi —exclamó una figura que desprendía un gran aura maligna, el cual utilizaba las sombras para no mostrar su rostro.

—Jamás nos rendiremos, aunque nuestras vidas peligren, haremos todo lo posible para detenerte —dijo lanzando una gran bola de energía dirigida hacia el ser maligno, el cual esquivo fácilmente el ataque

—Ya debería saber que esos ataques son inútiles contra mi Yerathel[1], díganme a dónde la enviaron, y tal vez así perdone sus vidas —inquirió acercándose a los reyes que ahora yacían en el suelo malheridos a causa de la batalla

—No te entregaremos nuestro más preciado tesoro, date por vencido —la reina Ayelet[2] intentaba ponerse de pie pero le era imposible

—Es usted la que habla de darse por vencida alteza, creo que no está en posición de decir esas cosas, se los diré por última vez ¡díganme dónde está! —Ordenó con prepotencia, pero se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su insistencia los reyes no dirían nada—. Bien sino cooperan conmigo entonces no me sirven —exclamó al momento de lanzarles una gran serie de ataques, los cuales lograron dejar inconscientes a ambos reyes—. No son nada comparados conmigo, les paso lo mismo que a ese inútil —dijo desviando su mirada a un cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso casi sin vida— ¡Nulkandur![3]

—Sí señor, a sus ordenes —Apareció de entre las sombras un hombre alto, de cabello color gris, con ojos violetas, su sola presencia denotaba una frialdad intimidante

—Encierra a los reyes en el calabozo junto con ese —le ordenó a su sirviente el cual siguió sus órdenes inmediatamente—. A pesar de todo no pude hacer que confesaran —exclamó notablemente furioso—, no importa donde la hayan mandado, si es preciso recorreré cada rincón del universo hasta encontrarla, y cuando eso suceda todos sus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano queridos reyes —terminó diciendo y al instante desapareció.

~Fin del recuerdo~

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió princesa— El guardián terminaba de contar su triste relato, fue el único que pudo escapar sin ser visto por el enemigo llegando así a pedir ayuda a la princesa del planeta del fuego—. Muchos de mis camaradas fueron derrotados, lo mismo sucedió con los reyes —comentó visiblemente afectado, pero aun así prosiguió hablando—. Princesa, mi planeta ha sido destruido, los reyes usaron todos sus poderes para luchar, pero aun así no fue suficiente, lamentablemente fueron encarcelados después por sus súbditos, y ahora no tenemos forma de luchar contra ese poder maligno —dijo con evidente frustración—. Sé que los reyes y sus padres fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo, y es por eso que me atreví a venir para pedirle su ayuda

Kakyuu comenzó a analizar la situación y se dio cuenta de que el enemigo sin duda era muy fuerte, tanto como para destruir un planeta y capturar a los reyes en tan poco tiempo, nuevamente el destino del universo estaba en peligro. Sólo habían pasado dos años después de la batalla contra Galaxia y desde entonces todo había sido paz en el universo, pensó que el mal había sido vencido pero con esto se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

—No debes disculparte, tal como dijiste, mis padres y los reyes de tu planeta fueron muy buenos amigos y por eso fue acertada tu decisión de acudir conmigo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para rescatar al rey Yerathel y a la reina Ayelet —afirmó Kakyuu

—Por ahora su planeta se encuentra a salvo, pero no será por mucho tiempo, Hay que encontrarla antes que él

—Entiendo —expresó Kakyuu— ahora dime ¿a dónde la enviaron?

—No sé exactamente en qué lugar del planeta esta, pero sin duda alguna fue enviada al planeta Tierra —reveló el guerrero

La mirada de la princesa Kakyuu expresaba el asombro de saber que fue enviada precisamente a ese planeta, lo cual instintivamente llevo sus pensamientos a una guardiana en especial _Fighter_ pensó, no quería que su guardiana sufriera, pero al parecer su estrella sería puesta a prueba nuevamente, dirigiéndose a el guerrero exclamó— Así que al planeta Tierra, entiendo, por ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa, debes recuperar energías después de un viaje tan largo, hablaré con mis guerreras y actuaremos lo más pronto posible —mencionó dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa al guerrero

—Gracias princesa —El hombre se retiro y de inmediato la princesa Kakyuu llamo a sus guerreras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Serena, tienes una cita con Darien hoy ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna, extrañada con el comportamiento de Serena

—Así es —no volteo al responderle parecía muy entretenida mirando por la ventana

—Entonces porque estas tan desanimada, acaso ¿te sientes mal? —quiso indagar, porque desde hace tiempo Serena había estado cambiado poco a poco, es como si su esencia estuviera desapareciendo lentamente, ahora era muy dedicada a sus estudios, lo cual estaba bien, pero su comportamiento con las chicas incluso con Darien ya no era el mismo, prefería estudiar en casa que salir con ellos.

—No te preocupes luna, es solo que hoy no tenía muchos ánimos de salir, pero hoy Darien tiene el día libre así que por eso acepte su invitación —

—Serena, sabes que si te preocupa algo puedes contar conmigo, después de todo eres mi princesa —se acercó a la ventana intentando que serena la mirara

Al escuchar como la había llamado sintió un escalofrió recorrerla— lo sé luna, sé que soy tu princesa, eso lo tengo muy claro, _no tienes que recordármelo —_pensó

— ¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana? —exclamó queriendo saber que fue lo que capto su atención

—Las estrellas —fue su respuesta

— ¿Las estrellas? serena pero que cosas dices aun es de día las estrellas no están ahí es imposible que las veas —termino de decir

—Te equivocas Luna —aclaro serena— las estrellas siempre están ahí, aunque no pueda verlas ahora, se que están ahí —le dijo con un tono de voz muy especial a su querida amiga—, pero ya no te preocupes Luna no me pasa nada, debo alistarme para mi cita con mi querido Darien, aunque supongo iremos al parque, luego a comer algo por ahí y después regresaremos a su departamento porque tiene que estudiar para algún examen —sonrió—es lo mismo que hacemos en cada cita — sin decir más se dirigió a su closet para escoger que se pondría

—Serena, ¿qué está pasando contigo?— exclamó luna al darse cuenta de su actitud— en realidad has cambiado mucho, será esta tu forma de madurar y de ir convirtiéndote en la próxima reina de este planeta —se dijo a sí misma, intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su princesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La princesa seguía meditando lo que a continuación pasaría, la mayor preocupación que tenía es cómo reaccionaría la líder de las Starlights, y es que desde que regresaron de la tierra Fighter ya no fue la misma, al principio puso toda su atención en la reconstrucción de Kinmoku pero después de haber terminado, se encerraba en su habitación, suspiraba la mayor parte del tiempo, peleaba con Healer por la causa de sus tristezas, la cual sabía que tenía nombre y ese era Serena Tsukino, al parecer la princesa de la Luna cautivo el corazón de su estrella, tanto que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que tendría que regresar nuevamente a la tierra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar cómo se abrían las puertas del salón real.

Al entrar las Starlights hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto al estar en frente de su princesa

La primera en hablar fue fighter— ¿Que sucede princesa?, nos informaron que necesitaba hablar con nosotras, urgentemente —exclamo preocupada al observar el rostro de su princesa, no le gustaba la expresión que tenía en su rostro

— ¿Ocurre algo malo en el planeta? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la visita de ese guerrero? —indagó Maker

—Mis queridas Starlights, ha surgido un poder maligno que no solo amenaza a nuestro planeta, también a la galaxia entera, el guerrero del planeta Ishiko me ha contado todo lo que sucedió en su planeta y me ha pedido nuestra ayuda—

— ¿Qué clase de poder es ese? —preguntó tratando de saber a qué nuevo poder maligno se enfrentarían

—No lo sé con certeza Healer, pero ha logrado destruir ese planeta, capturar a sus reyes y matar a la mayoría de sus habitantes, afortunadamente el pudo huir para así advertirnos del mal que se ha desatado —se acerco a sus guardianas notando la preocupación que sus rostros reflejaban

— ¿Entonces, que haremos princesa? ¿Cómo enfrentaremos a este nuevo enemigo? —la preocupación era notable en Maker

Su mirada se fijo en Fighter— Para poder enfrentarnos a este nuevo enemigo, necesitan hacer un viaje

— ¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde princesa?—

Dando un suspiro les informó —Starlights, deben regresar a la tierra—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! bueno vengo con mi primer fic largo, espero les guste.

Esta historia va especialmente dedicada a mi amiga: **Silvikou** autora de un maravillo fic "Donde empiezan los sueños"

Les dejo el significado de los nombre que utilicé, me parecieron muy simbólicos ^^

[1] Yerathel: significa "dios que castiga a los malvados o dios de bondad"

[2]Ayelet: significa "la elevada, la bendecida"

[3] Nulka: significa malvado en élfico. La terminación -ndur se usa para "sirviente de" entonces nulkandur quedaría algo así como el sirviente del malvado xD

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus opiniones y/o comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos.


	2. Determinación

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de sailor moon a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capitulo 2**

**~Determinación~**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que regresaron al planeta Tierra, y aun no podía creerlo, después de dos años que para él fueron eternos se encontraba en ese lugar de nuevo, pensó que jamás regresaría; fue una sorpresa tanto para él como para sus hermanos el que la princesa les comunicará que su nueva misión se llevaría a cabo precisamente en este lugar.

—No quiero verla— ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza y es que el regresar significaba un reencuentro con ella.

El día de su partida, ella se miraba tan radiante, feliz y claro que la entendía, después de todo el amor de su vida regresaba a ella; ese hombre por él que tantas veces la vio llorar y que él en un momento de angustia pidió poder reemplazarlo, petición que nunca fue contestada.

—Aunque estemos en el mismo planeta, aunque te tenga cerca físicamente, sé que tu corazón se encuentra muy alejado de mi, aunque quiero poder contemplar de nuevo tu sonrisa, el brillo de tus ojos, al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo, porque sé que no será por mí, será por él y eso es algo que me duele demasiado—

Por eso no quería verla, al menos no por ahora, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea, porque una cosa era saber que esa mujer no es para ti y estar a miles de años luz lejos de ella, a tener que regresar y estar cerca viéndola feliz con otro, eran dos cosas diferentes, una más dolorosa que la otra.

Él no quería ser solo su amigo, él quería algo más, pero sabía perfectamente que ella lo quería de otra forma, se lo había dejado claro el día de su despedida en aquella azotea _"siempre seremos buenos amigos"_ esa simple frase cortó todas sus esperanzas de un sólo golpe, para ella él siempre sería un amigo, quizás uno muy valioso pero nada más…

El llamado de su hermano en ese momento lo sacó de su reflexión

—¿Qué decías Yaten?— preguntó desconcertado, no tenía idea de qué le había dicho

—Te digo que tenemos muchos asuntos que arreglar, como para que sigas con esa actitud— comentaba Yaten visiblemente molesto con la situación

—Él tiene razón Seiya, desde que regresamos no has hecho más que pensar y pensar todo el día ¿acaso no te preocupa todo lo que la princesa nos contó?— Taiki quería que su hermano despertará de ese trance en que se había sumergido, esto no ayudaría en nada en la misión

—Claro que lo sé hermano, la princesa fue muy clara en sus indicaciones respecto a lo que tenemos que hacer, es sólo que necesito tiempo, para aclarar ciertas cosas y…

—¿Cuánto más necesitas?— interrumpió su hermano —Ya han pasado dos semanas— levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a Seiya para entregarle un sobre —Lo siento pero no podemos esperar más, léelo, ya todo está arreglado

Comenzó a leer el contenido ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos

—¿Tan pronto? pensé que tomaría más tiempo arreglar esto—

—Yo también creí que sería más complicado, pero no me tomo mucho tiempo… además— agregó seriamente —, es la mejor opción que tenemos para encontrar nuestro objetivo

Ciertamente no se esperaba que todo sucediera tan pronto, pero las cosas se le presentaban de esta manera, como líder de las Starlights necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos definitivamente, de lo contrario podría interferir en sus planes.

—Creo que tienes razón, no podemos seguir retrasando esto, mientas más pronto mejor—

Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves dirigiéndose a la puerta, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

—Daré un paseo, si me necesitan llámenme—

—Espero no vayas a dónde imagino hermano —habló Yaten mirándolo de reojo

—No te preocupes, no tengo planes de verla, al menos no hasta que sea necesario —sin decir más salió del departamento dejando atrás la mirada de preocupación disfrazada de reproche de Yaten

Decidió entonces dar un paseo por el parque No. 10, aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía…

Al otro lado de la calle se podía observar a una chica corriendo, más bien huyendo de alguien, cruzó hasta llegar cerca de donde se encontraba el chico y sin poner atención a su camino tropezó con él

— ¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas! —alegó la chica, encarando al ahora obstáculo en su camino

—Pero de que hablas si tú fuiste la que se tropezó conmigo —en ese instante observó a la chica que se miraba muy agitada, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, seguramente era debido a el hecho de que había corrido una gran distancia

—No tengo tiempo para esto —gruñó la chica y al instante empezó a recoger sus cosas, las cuales debido al impacto había caído al piso

Seiya también comenzó a recoger las cosas para ayudarla, en parte fue su culpa también por no prestar atención al camino

—Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar y cruzar la calle así sin prestar atención, te podría pasar algo—

La chica fue ayudada por Seiya para levantarse y en ese momento alzó la vista encontrándose así con la mirada del chico —Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo mis motivos, de seguro a ti te pasó lo mismo—

Quiso preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a la impresión de verse siendo abrazado por esa extraña chica de un momento a otro

— ¿O-Oye porqué me abrazas? — preguntó aturdido intento separarse de ella

—No te estoy abrazando —dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Seiya impidiéndole el que la soltara

—Hasta donde yo sabía el que pongas los brazos alrededor de una persona significa que la estas abrazando —sin duda estaba sorprendido por ese extraño comportamiento, no sabía cómo reaccionar

La chica levantó un poco el rostro para encararlo —Bueno, sí te estoy abrazando pero no es por lo que imaginas, ves a ese sujeto de traje negro que está enfrente de la calle —dijo señalándole con la cabeza al sujeto que se refería

Seiya busco con la mirada y encontró ciertamente a un hombre que parecía que estaba buscando algo desesperadamente o más bien a alguien —si lo veo, ¿acaso lo que busca es a ti? —

—Exacto, aun no quiero regresar con él, por eso solo ayúdame y abrázame también, de esta manera él pensara que somos algún par de novios y no nos prestara atención— lo miro suplicante —sé que no me conoces pero por favor

Sin duda era una chica extraña, pero por alguna razón no veía problema en ayudarla, no sabía el porqué se estaba escondiendo, pero imaginó que era alguna niña rica huyendo de su guardaespaldas no queriendo regresar a casa o algo por el estilo… una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lo que daría él por tener "problemas" tan pequeños como esos

—Está bien te ayudaré — la rodeo con sus brazos, ayudándola así a esconder su rostro entre su pecho; segundos después ambos vieron como el hombre pasaba al lado de ellos sin ponerles atención, no era nada raro ver a una pareja en estos días, así que decidió pasar de largo y seguir en su búsqueda

—Parece que ya se fue —separándose del chico decidió echar un último vistazo, al cerciorarse de que el hombre había desaparecido empezó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Seiya

— ¡Oye! No me darás ni siquiera las gracias por ayudarte — Le gritó, ¿qué clase de persona era? además de ser una niña caprichosa también era malagradecida

—Tomare este favor como recompensa por haber chocado conmigo— rio divertida volviendo a su camino —nos vemos Seiya

¿Cómo es que ella sabía su nombre? —Pero cómo… —Tal fue su asombro por escuchar eso, que cuando quiso buscar a la chica ya había desaparecido de su vista

¡Vaya experiencia! sin duda una gran bienvenida a lo que sería su vida de nuevo en la Tierra.

Un suspiro a sus pensamientos fue este extraño momento, pero ahora debía recordar el porqué de este paseo en la ciudad, con esto inevitablemente cierta chica de cabellos dorados regresaba a su mente acompañada de un sentimiento tan conocido por él…

_Dolor_

Tenía que tomar una decisión por el bien de todos, no quería que su bombón tuviera conflictos con su novio o sus amigas y él tampoco quería tener más altercados con sus hermanos, pero lo más importante es que no quería sufrir más —El simple hecho de amarte me duele— no podía decir que dejaría de amarla de un día a otro, pero al menos intentaría mantenerse lo más alejado de ella —no quiero que estos sentimientos se interpongan en nuestro camino— Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo al menos, este amor no sería correspondido por más que le doliera esa era la verdad

Sabía que las cosas ya no serían igual a partir de ahora, darse por vencido era un concepto que no iba con él, pero ante las circunstancias en que se encontraba no miraba esto como una derrota, si no como una aceptación a los hechos.

Taiki tenía razón ya era tiempo de empezar a actuar, si bien el enemigo aún no mostraba movimiento alguno no podía confiarse, no podía ignorar el peligro del cual les había platicado su princesa

~Recuerdo~

— ¿Al planeta tierra princesa? Pero ¿Por qué?— exclamó la ojiverde

—Healer el guerrero de Ishiko ha traído esto consigo— les mostró entonces un brazalete con algunos símbolos escritos en el reverso de este y en el centro tenía un dije en forma de diamante totalmente oscuro.

Maker lo tomo entre sus manos analizándolo, alguna vez leyó acerca de este legendario artefacto pero no creyó tenerlo entre sus manos, cuando quiso tocar el dije éste desprendió una clase de choque eléctrico por lo que tuvo que soltarlo al momento —Como sospechaba, sólo reconoce a su dueño—

—¿A qué te refieres Maker?— Fighter decidió romper el mutismo en el que se encontraba desde que recibió la noticia de su pronto viaje

—Yo les explicare— intervino la princesa —Este brazalete fue creado en el planeta Ishiko y solamente puede ser utilizado por sus habitantes, posee un poder sorprendente, es un verdadero milagro el que el enemigo no haya notado cuando fue sacado del planeta, imagino debe ser porque ha perdido su brillo—

—Entonces ¿esto es lo que busca el enemigo princesa? —

—Es solo parte de lo que busca, sin esto no puede llevar sus planes acabo—

— ¿Qué es lo otro que busca entonces? si nosotros tenemos el brazalete no veo la razón por la que hay que viajar a la tierra —Healer se mostraba renuente ante la idea de regresar al planeta azul

—Ustedes viajaran a la tierra a buscar a la única persona que puede usar el brazalete en estos momentos, tienen que encontrar a la heredera de Ishiko antes de que el enemigo lo haga— La preocupación en la voz de la princesa era notable, sabía muy bien porqué sus estrellas se mostraban inquietas ante la noticia del viaje, especialmente una de ellas pero no existía otra alternativa

—Starlights esta es su misión: encuentren a la princesa y denle este brazalete —expresó entregándoselo a Fighter —ella sabrá que hacer en su momento, no dejen que él la encuentre primero de lo contrario tener el brazalete no servirá de nada—

Las Starlights asintieron aceptando con ello la misión —Princesa puede confiar en nosotras, no dejaremos que el enemigo la encuentre primero—

~Fin del Recuerdo~

—La encontraremos princesa, puede confiar en nosotros— expresó Seiya haciendo un juramento consigo mismo —no la defraudaremos—

Después de todo seguía siendo una guardiana del planeta Kinmoku, este ser llamado Seiya Kou sólo era un disfraz en su estancia en la Tierra, su permanencia aquí sería sólo mientras la misión fuera completada, luego se iría y esta vez esperaba que fuera para siempre…

Con esta decisión en mente emprendió camino a su apartamento sin darse cuenta que a unos pocos metros de él dos personas estaban observándolo desde hacía algún tiempo

—Tus suposiciones era ciertas, ellos están de regreso —El tono de su voz denotaba el malestar que esto le causaba

—¿Qué crees que signifique el que hayan regresado? — Esto no era para nada una buena señal

—No lo sé, pero no creo que hayan venido solo para visitarnos —

Viendo al chico desaparecer de su vista volteó para ver a su compañera —Algo malo debe estar sucediendo, de lo contrario ya habrían contactado con las chicas, en especial ese tipo—

—Sea lo que sea Haruka debemos estar preparadas—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo de esta historia y especialmente a **Silvikou, Raquikou, Yukiloba, Bansheeyris **y a** Serena Princesita Hale **quienes me dejaron sus comentarios ^^

En este capítulo quise centrarme en los sentimientos de Seiya y como el afrontará la situación cuando se dé el encuentro con serena y los demás, el piensa que la mejor manera de manejarlo es mantener la distancia con ella para no causar problemas U.U pero más adelante veremos cuál será la reacción de sere y por supuesto la de Darien, por lo pronto Haruka y Michiru ya saben que están de regreso ¿Qué harán estas chicas ahora con esa información? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos xD

Hice un amv de seiya y serena así que si quieren pueden pasar a verlo dedicado especialmente para todas ustedes queridas lectoras =D esta es la dirección www. youtube. com/ watch?v=zGO_ Jsqhiw8 (le quitan los espacios para poder acceder)

Espero sus comentarios que siempre son muy bien aceptados. Saludos!


	3. El tiempo empieza a moverse

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de sailor moon a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi **

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**~El tiempo empieza a moverse~**_

En los salones de clases de la escuela Juban se podían escuchar las risas, platicas y los planes que los alumnos pensaban realizar en sus vacaciones, las cuales habían llegado tan rápido para algunos y para otros habían tardado demasiado…

—¡Vaya al fin terminaron las clases! —exclamaba una rubia totalmente cansada— creo que los profesores no sienten alguna clase de empatía con sus alumnos, aunque empezaron las vacaciones nos han dejado mucha tarea para el regreso a clases—

—No exageres Mina —Amy quería levantarle esos ánimos a su amiga— si organizas bien tu tiempo terminaras todas las tareas y también podrás gozar de tiempo libre

—Para ti es fácil Amy, eres muy inteligente en cambio yo…

—Tú también lo eres Mina —interrumpió Lita— solo tienes que concentrarte y verás que se te facilitan las cosas —y ante la posible protesta de la rubia agregó— si quieres podemos reunirnos en casa de Rei, como hacíamos anteriormente y veras que todas juntas estudiaremos mejor ¿no lo crees así Amy?

—Lita tiene razón, de esa forma podremos ayudarnos entre todas—

—Está bien, creo que tienen razón, sólo hay que avisarle a Rei de nuestros planes —dijo mientras recogía sus cosas un poco más animada

—No creo que haya algún inconveniente, pero tienes razón debemos avisarle —tomó su celular para llamarla pero antes de poder hacerlo Mina la detuvo

—¡Espera!, podemos comenzar con el estudio mañana —expresó con una sonrisa traviesa— que tal si salimos hoy a pasear por ahí —dijo observándolas esperanzada— vamos chicas solo para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones ¿sí?

Ante la reciente propuesta ambas chicas rieron por la actitud de Mina, sin duda su amiga no había cambiado nada en este tiempo, pero debían aceptar que adoraban su personalidad, no la cambiarían por nada del mundo

—Creo que no hay opción, pero mañana nada de excusas ¿cierto Mina?

—Te lo prometo Amy —dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la rubia de coletas que se encontraba unos dos asientos delante de ellas, la cual no había participado en su conversación, es más estaba casi segura que ni sabía de que estaban hablando

—Serena ¿iras con nosotras? —como esperaba no recibió respuesta, serena estaba demasiado pensativa, algo debía estarle preocupando.

—Serena, ¡Serena! —decidió gritarle era la única forma de sacarla de su ensoñación

—¿Qué pasa Mina? ¿Por qué me gritas? —ante el susto por poco tiraba sus cosas

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Te hable y no me contestaste, estas como ausente desde hace rato —su cara de preocupación era evidente, Serena se comportaba tan extraña últimamente

—No me pasa nada Mina —estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban— ¿Qué es lo que me decías? —le dedico una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla, conocía bien esa mirada, ya la había recibido muchas veces en los últimos meses y no le agradaba para nada que la miraran de esa forma.

Suspiró, conocía tan bien a su amiga, esa actitud no era propia de ella, pero ella trataría de animarla esta tarde, no dejaría que ella siguiera con ese comportamiento— Las chicas y yo estamos planeando salir hoy por la tarde para divertirnos un rato ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Es genial, pero hoy tengo una cita con Darien en la tarde así que…

—¿Qué tal si lo invitas serena? —sugirió Lita

—¡No! —

Ante la rápida respuesta de Mina, las tres chicas la miraron no comprendiendo su actitud

—Este ehm —tartamudeo— …es que yo creo que a Darien no le parecerá buena idea salir con nosotras, seguramente el quiere pasar tiempo a solas con serena y si vamos nosotras ya no sería una cita —contesto nerviosamente tratando de explicarse

Amy la miro con suspicacia, Mina estaba muy extraña, pero más tarde averiguaría el porqué

—No te preocupes Mina, no creo que le moleste a Darien, lo llamaré para preguntarle —diciendo esto sacó su celular y marcó el número tan conocido para ella, Mina quería rebatir la idea de invitar a Darien pero al ver que serena ya lo estaba llamando supo que no tendría más opción.

Después de unos minutos la llamada finalizó teniendo como resultado la respuesta positiva de Darien, no le molestó en absoluto el convertir su cita en una reunión grupal para salir a divertirse todos juntos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se podían reunir, así que le pareció adecuada la invitación.

Lita ofreció pasar a casa de Rei para avisarle de los planes, decidieron reunirse en el parque una hora después, el tiempo necesario para que pudieran ir a sus casas y arreglarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka paseaba impaciente por la sala de su departamento, se encontraba muy inquieta, esta situación la tenía de muy mal humor, los últimos días solo se había dedicado a tratar de investigar la razón del regreso de esos sujetos, le molestaba el no saber casi nada acerca del asunto.

—Ya Haruka, tranquilízate —El solo ver la actitud de su compañera inquietaba mucho a Michiru—Setsuna no tardará en llegar, ella dijo que tenía cierta información, así que siéntate por favor

—No puedo estar tranquila, hasta ahora ellos no han hecho ningún movimiento, no han contactado con las inners ni con la princesa ¿Qué demonios están tramando?

—Sé cómo te sientes pero pronto lo sabremos, no desesperes —ella también se encontraba preocupada, desde que vieron a Seiya esa noche trataron de averiguar el motivo de su visita, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, lo poco que sabían no les servía por eso esperaban que Setsuna pudiera obtener más información

El sonido del timbre les aviso que ella había llegado, Michiru rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta e invito a Setsuna a pasar

—¿Qué noticias traes? —Haruka no andaba con rodeos, necesitaba tener alguna información de lo que estaba aconteciendo

—Como sospechábamos, ellos no han venido aquí por una visita casual —Las noticias que traía no eran nada alentadoras, su viaje a la puerta del tiempo no le había dado buenas noticias— Pero vamos, les explicare todo en el camino—

— ¿En el camino? —No entendía a que se refería

—Así es Haruka, la única forma de confirmar mis sospechas es ir y hablar personalmente con ellos—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera en llegar al lugar acordado fue Rei, unos minutos después apareció Darien junto con Serena, al parecer decidió ir a recogerla a su casa para que no llegará tarde a la cita, al poco rato llegaron Amy y Lita, solo faltaba Mina y la verdad era que estaba bastante retrasada

— ¿Qué se cree Mina? está tardando mucho —el enojo de Rei no paso desapercibido para nadie— ¿no era ella la más interesada en que saliéramos hoy todos juntos?

—Tranquila ya no tardará en aparecer— Lita trataba de controlar la situación, no empezarían su salida con una pelea

—Miren ahí viene —Amy la pudo ver desde lejos— y al parecer ya sabemos porque tardo tanto

El atuendo de Mina sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, al parecer se había esmerado demasiado en su arreglo personal el día de hoy

—Lo siento chicos, me demore más de lo que esperaba —Una agitada Mina trataba de explicar el motivo de su retraso

—Ya lo notamos Mina, pero ¿Por qué vienes vestida de esa forma?

—Ay serena, una chica siempre debe estar bien arreglada y linda —le dirigió una mirada y la hizo dar una vuelta para poder examinarla bien— si, tu también estas muy bien—

— ¿Pero qué te pasa Mina? ¿Por qué miras a Serena de esa forma? —Los nervios de Rei estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, no le bastaba con llegar tarde, ahora se ponía a evaluar el vestuario, esto sí que era el colmo

—Tengo mis motivos Rei ya cálmate, he dicho que Serena está bien —se dio cuenta de las extrañas cosas que estaba diciendo así que decidió tratar de arreglar la situación— ella está bien al igual que todas ustedes, así que ya vamos al centro comercial

— ¿Al centro comercial? Pensé que iríamos a otro lugar —

—Darien en el centro comercial hay muchas cosas que ver y lugares a donde ir, creo que es la mejor opción —no permitiría que la presencia de Darien arruinara sus planes, al principio no le pareció la idea de que él fuera, pero al meditarlo un poco más pensó que sería bueno que también estuviera presente

—Creo que Mina tiene razón —comentó Lita— yo estoy de acuerdo en que vayamos ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicas?

Las otras tres chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, entonces Darien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de la rubia

Se dirigieron entonces a su destino, y al llegar notaron lo lleno que se encontraba el lugar, al parecer se llevaría a cabo algún evento importante y por eso toda esa multitud se había reunido, no le prestaron mayor atención y decidieron seguir con su recorrido.

Habían decidido empezar por visitar una tienda de ropa, las chicas estaban maravilladas por toda la variedad que había en la tienda, Darien se limitaba a dar opiniones cuando serena le preguntaba si le gustaba la ropa que le mostraba, hacía tiempo que no la miraba tan animada, estaba feliz de que la sonrisa que tanto adoraba en ella había vuelto a su rostro.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que las encargadas de atender a las personas salían corriendo estrepitosamente hacia el lugar que ellos habían visto anteriormente, al parecer el evento daría inicio.

Mina al darse cuenta de eso tomo rápidamente la mano de serena y la jaló hasta ese lugar, los demás rápidamente las siguieron, definitivamente hoy Mina se estaba comportando extraño.

La voz del presentador se dejaba oír dando así inicio al evento. La rubia trataba de escabullirse con su amiga entre toda la multitud pero era muy difícil hacerlo ya que su amiga no colaboraba parecía que estaba arrastrando a una piedra

—Serena por favor camina, tenemos que llegar lo más cerca del escenario que podamos—

—Pero Mina ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? No entiendo porque me sacaste de la tienda de ese modo —Ella quería zafarse de su loca amiga pero no podía hacerlo, no comprendía porque la estaba llevando a ese lugar

—Pronto lo sabrás serena, solo camina ¡vamos!

Ante su persistencia Serena comenzó a caminar siguiéndola hasta que llegaron lo más cerca que pudieron.

Rápidamente consiguieron ver a un hombre no mayor de los treinta años que se encontraba en medio del escenario, al parecer estaba dando las palabras de bienvenida.

—Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han reunido aquí el día de hoy, el evento principal de esta tarde es para presentarles a un nuevo integrante en nuestra compañía, pero además de eso tenemos la presentación estelar de un grupo muy querido por ustedes —los gritos de las fans se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar— Fue muy famoso hace unos años pero tuvieron que retirarse por motivos personales, ustedes los conocen muy bien verdad —La respuesta de todas las presentes fue inmediata— Entonces sin más preámbulos con ustedes el regreso de ¡los Three Lights!

El telón fue levantado y todas las luces apuntaron a los tres chicos que se encontraban ahí, la música comenzó y ellos empezaron a cantar, las chicas estaban felices de poder ver a sus ídolos de nuevo, las sonrisas, los gritos, las caras de felicidad eran notables en todas ellas que felices coreaban la canción que se habían aprendido de memoria hace unos años.

Pero para serena la historia era diferente, desde que escuchó el nombre del grupo por su mente rápidamente pasó el nombre de aquel chico que la ayudo tanto, el cual no había cambiado nada en estos años, seguía teniendo esa hermosa voz, esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba también estaba presente pero ¿Desde cuándo habían regresado? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Por qué él no trato de hablar con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza mientras lo observaba.

No muy lejos de ellas tres personas los observaban también cantar, las outers habían ido a su concierto para después poder hablar con ellos en privado, Setsuna había conseguido la información de que ellos se presentarían hoy en ese lugar; era mejor hablar de frente de una buena vez con ellos para saber sus intenciones.

Pero lo que les sorprendió fue ver a su princesa en medio de esa gente, ellas se habían asegurado de vigilarla las últimas semanas para asegurarse de que ella no tuviera contacto con Seiya pero al parecer su acompañante era la causa de que ella estuviera aquí.

—Parece que Mina no cumplió con la promesa que nos hizo

—Así parece Michiru, pero después ajustare cuentas con ella, no debió decirle a la princesa que ellos estaban de regreso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo ^^ ya serena vio a seiya en el concierto y ha quedado sorprendida, veremos que hará despues de enterarse del regreso de seiya

Pobre Mina en el próximo capítulo se tendrá que enfrentar con Haruka por haber llevado a serena a ese sitio x3

También veremos las reacciones de los demás chicos que se quedaron atrás xD y la plática entre los Kou y las outers

Gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, se aprecian mucho sus opiniones =D

Nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión. Cuidense!


End file.
